Ship of DOOM!
by BlueEyesGirl
Summary: Yeppers! Ace again! This is the REVISED version of SS Pandamonium! And I get the YGO cast caught up in a cruise! But questions lie: Who's captin? Destination? We may never know... PG13 for language! Please R&R! Arigato!


Ace: Hey! It's me Ace again! Well! My friend Queen0of0Hearts keeps nagging me, along with many other people . . . that I should continue this one fic. . . . . well, umm . . . . I AM!! *cheers are heard in the back round* BUT!. . . . *cheering stops* It is revised! But still has the Royal Flush in it!! (a/n: Group of friends, they're in most fanfics) And I didn't like the title so I changed it.  
  
Yami: So what's wrong with that??  
  
Ace: Well . . . nothing I suppose. You know Yami, you're smart.  
  
Yami: My 3000 year old brain hasn't failed me yet. . . . .  
  
Ace: O__o Rrrright. Anyways. . . . let's get this over with. I don't own YuGiOh.  
  
Yami: Which means she doesn't own me.  
  
Bakura: Or me.  
  
Tea: OR ME!  
  
Ace: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *bashes Tea*  
  
Everyone: Phew!  
  
Ace: So let's get started!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ship of DOOM!  
  
Chappie 1~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ace: Let's see. . . . . B4.  
  
Queen: You sunk my battleship! I'll send the weasel unit!  
  
Ace: You're taking after the 6oH too much. . . .  
  
Queen: Ace! How will this game prepare us for what's in store for us on the . . . . . *thunder booms/ lightning flashes* SHIP OF DOOM!?!  
  
Ace: I . . . don't know . . . . . seemed appropriate to play it though. Right?  
  
Queen: *droooool*  
  
Ace: -__- Ok then! I'll call the YGO cast. So we can torture them. . . . . . I mean invite them on the pleasant, welcoming, not the last ship they'll ever see cruise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later on  
  
Ace: Ok. . . . . I have Yugi, Yami, Joey, Ryou, Bakura, you and me.  
  
Queen: Hmmm??? What about Mokuba and Kaiba??  
  
Ace: I'm trying that now. . . . go set up everything, everyone's gonna be here any second. . . . . . .  
  
Door: *ding dong*  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *from the other side of the door*  
  
Yugi: Its okay, it was only the door bell. . . . . . .  
  
Ace: Oh boy. . . . . .  
  
Queen: *opens door* HI!!!! ^.^  
  
Yugi: HI!!!! ^.^  
  
Queen: ^____^  
  
Yugi: ^____^  
  
Queen: ^____^  
  
Yugi: ^____^  
  
Queen: ^____^  
  
Yugi: ^____^  
  
Ace/ Yami: *sweatdrop*  
  
Ace: *dials phone* It's ringing . . . . . why does everyone say that???  
  
Kaiba: Kaiba Corp.  
  
Ace: KAIBA!!!!  
  
Kaiba: I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!!  
  
Phone: Click. *snicker*  
  
Ace: Soooo, he wants to do this the hard way . . . . . *dials phone*  
  
Mokuba: Hello?  
  
Ace: Mokuba! Wanna go on a cruise??  
  
Mokuba: Hell yah!!  
  
Ace: Ok! You can come and so can your brother. . . . bring Seto at all costs Mokuba. Even if you have to tie him up and drag' im!!  
  
Mokuba: *sweatdrop* Sure.  
  
Ace: Oh and we're meeting at my house today!!  
  
Mokuba: Ok then!! I'm on it!!  
  
Ace: See ya then!!  
  
Queen: ^____^  
  
Yugi: ^____^  
  
Queen: ^____^  
  
Yugi: ^____^  
  
Ace: *says to Yami* Is this a staring contest??  
  
Yami: I'm not sure. . . . .  
  
Door: *ding dong*  
  
Ace: *opens door* Hiya Bakura, Ryou. . . . . . Marik and Malik?!??  
  
Bakura: What's wrong with them? Afraid we're gonna raise a lil' of hell??  
  
Ryou: Bakura. . . . .  
  
Ace: O__O  
  
M/M: MUH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Ace: Anyways. . . .  
  
Door: *ding dong*  
  
Ace: *looks and sees no one*  
  
Door: *snickers*  
  
Ace: You stupid piece of shit.  
  
Door: *slams in Ace's face*  
  
Ace: X.X  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time has passed if ya haven't noticed.  
  
Ace: *wakes up* Woo. . . . that was awkward.  
  
Queen: Everyone's here, Ace.  
  
Ace: Even Kaiba?? *stars in eyes*  
  
Queen: Yep!  
  
Ace: YAY!! ^.^ This must be a dream. . . . .  
  
Queen: Oh and look who else stopped by. . .  
  
Tea: HI ACE!!!  
  
Ace: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I WANNA WAKE UP!!! LET ME WAKE UP!!! BY RA!!!!!  
  
Tea: You know I had this dream about my friends liking my friendship speeches because you know in real life. . . . . . .  
  
Ace: SHUD UP ALREADY!!! *bashes Tea*  
  
Tea: X.X  
  
Joey: *holds up sign* 6  
  
Yami: *holds up sign* 9.1  
  
Queen: *holds up sign* Green.  
  
Ace: And that's how it's done. I'm gonna get you for givin me a 6 Joey!!  
  
Joey: A 6???? What wait, it was upside-down. . . . . . .  
  
Ace: *jumps on his back* AH HA HA HA HA!!  
  
Joey: O__O GAHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Malik: EVILNESS!! I wanna join!!! *goes up to lamp, knocks it over*  
  
Bakura: What kind of evil is that?? For babies??  
  
Malik: I'm no baby!!  
  
Bakura: Let's burn stuff!!  
  
Malik: YEAH!!!  
  
Ace: *hears this* WHAT???? If you wanna go burn something, go burn down some of those stupid kids in my neighborhood. It would do us ALL a good thing. . . . .  
  
Bakura/ Malik: YAY!!! *goes to burn some kids houses and quads down*  
  
Ace: Well then. . . . . . *evil laughter can be heard outside along with some screaming* . . . . . . with that over and down with, who wants to play murder??  
  
Yugi: ^o^ GAMES?!? YES I LOVE GAMES!! LET'S PLAY!!!  
  
Bakura/ Malik: *come back in, looking very content*  
  
Ace: Well I hope you too are happy.  
  
Malik: Isn't that what you wanted???  
  
Ace: Well did you kill anyone???  
  
Bakura: I ran over some fat kid's leg with a quad!!!  
  
Ace: Oh that must've been Fat fucker. . . I mean Tucker. Its ok, he was annoying anyway.  
  
Yugi: ON WITH THE GAMES!!! *foaming at the mouth*  
  
Ace: Ah yes!! Everyone pick from a hat.  
  
Everyone: *does so*  
  
Ace: Ok! Let the game begin!!!  
  
Everyone: *looks around the room*  
  
Joey: *falls to floor*  
  
Queen: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ace: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Ace: What is it???  
  
Queen: I know who it is . . . . . *serious look*  
  
Marik: She's bull shitting us . . . . . you saw her before.  
  
Ace: But it's different now. . . . who is it????  
  
Queen: ^___^ Wha??  
  
Ace: *starts strangling Marik* SHE WAS ABOUT TO TELL US!!  
  
Queen: *falls to floor*  
  
Ace: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. . . all well.  
  
Bakura: It was the bakka pharaoh. . . .  
  
Yami: You're saying it was I??  
  
Bakura: Well is there any other pharaoh around here??  
  
Marik: I AM THE NEW PHAROH OF THIS NEW AGE AND I. . . . . .  
  
Ace: Sit down Marik.  
  
Marik: *mumbles, then falls to floor*  
  
Malik: *doesn't seem to notice and then drops to floor*  
  
Bakura: I know it was you!  
  
Yami: Innocent until proven guilty, an ancient concept. . . . .  
  
Ace: Why are you reciting your lines from an episode after *lightning flashes* PEGASUS DIES??  
  
Yami: There are some things in this world that still lie undiscovered.  
  
Ace: Rrrright.  
  
Ryou: *drops to floor*  
  
Bakura: I KNEW IT WAS YOU PHAROH!!! YOU KILLED MY HIKARI AND NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!  
  
Yami/ Bakura: *start fighting*  
  
Yugi: Now, now. Punching and kicking is never the answer!!  
  
Everyone: ???  
  
Yugi: Large weapons and bazookas are a lot more effective!!  
  
Everyone: O__o  
  
Yami: Is that you, Aibou??  
  
Yugi: *drops to floor*  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MY HIKARI!! *pulls out bazooka ready to shoot it at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *drops to floor*  
  
Yami: Ooook then.  
  
Ace: *counts how many people there are left* There's only 4 of us left!!  
  
Everyone: *looks around*  
  
Kaiba: So, the less noise the more work can be done.  
  
Ace: There you are Kaiba!! *hugs arm*  
  
Kaiba: GET OFF ME!!  
  
Ace: Ok.  
  
Kaiba: That's it.  
  
Ace: Yeah.  
  
Kaiba: Just like that.  
  
Ace: Yep. ^___^  
  
Kaiba: There's got to be a catch.  
  
Ace: Yep. ^___^  
  
Kaiba: What is it???  
  
Ace: *falls to floor*  
  
Kaiba: Grrrrrrrrrrr. . . . . . *then slumps into chair*  
  
Yami: Guess its only you and me, Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: Yep.  
  
Yami: *looks at Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: *looks at Yami*  
  
Yami: *looks at Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: *looks at Yami*  
  
Yami: *looks at Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: *looks at Yami*  
  
Yami: *looks at Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: *looks at Yami*  
  
Yami: *looks at Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: *looks at Yami*  
  
Yami: *looks at Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: *looks at Yami*  
  
Yami: I wouldn't "murder" my hikari.  
  
Mokuba: I wouldn't "kill" my brother.  
  
Ace: *pops up mysteriously* Well we're down to the final two, who's it gonna be. Mokuba or Yami. Stay tuned!! Please R&R!! I hope you like the new version, I know I do!! *faints again* 


End file.
